User blog:Gruvias/A Trip Gone Wrong: Hell On Earth
Alive: '(For now) Brandon, Ari, Kieran, Hunter, Gage, Cam, Kieran, Nick, Nick2, Tori, ToriB, Sarah, Ash, Catie, Yazzy, Xavier, CC, Red, Rob, Dani, Annie, Elle, Scottie, Damian, Kaylin, Christina, Alex, RJ, Troy, Matt, Scottie, Demi, Derek. '''Death count: '''Lizzy '''Kieran: '''Wait I got a pulse! '''Tori: '''From? '''Kieran: '''Brandon. '''Tori: '''Oh. '''Brandon: '''I'm alive. '''Ash: '''This is all your fault! '''Dani: '''Excuse you? '''Ash: '''If you hadn't kept going on about horror movies - - '''Dani: '''Sorry sweetie. Sometimes horror movies explain are real life so get off my back. Xavier was right. Keep it up you'll get rekt bitch. ''(Ash and Dani have a slap fight) 'Kaylin: '''No your bf is lying Dani. '''Dani: '''No he's not. Take a chill pill. '''Yazzy: '''God I hate being here. '''Nick: '''Then why come here? ''(Catie and Sarah drop in doing a knock off Karate entrance) '''Catie/Sarah: ''(In a singing tone) CATARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. '''Yazzy: '''I was forced now leave me alone but then again that's hard. '''Sarah: '''Nick. ''(Sarah sits Nick on the wooden stump and sprays him with water) Gegi: 'Damn Sarah. '''Sarah: '''Ok. I say we all bring Brandon inside. ''(Rob and Kieran carry his body. Tori picks up the bottle and sprays Ari. Ari steals it from Tori and srays back resulting in an all-out water wars) 'Sarah: '''AND PLEASE QUIT THE FIGHTING! NO SLAP FIGHTS! AND ONLY I DO THE SPRAYING! ''(Sarah steals the water and sprays both Ari and Tori) (Brandon is laying on the couch as Annie tends to his wounds. On the other couch Hunter tries moving in close to Gage. Gage scooches away. Yazzy is sitting on the staircase sighing) '''Yazzy: '''I can't believe I was excited to be here. When in all reality. Everyone here has annoyed me. '''Scottie: '''Everyone? '''Yazzy: ''(Scoffs) I know ''I ''said it would be a horror movie but that was a joke. Then it gets taken too seriously. Everyone here is either a bitch, annoying or keep prolonging this horror movie stuff. Well ....... almost everyone. ''(Scottie and Yazzy stare at each other for a while until the door flies open) Kaylin: 'MY SQUIRREL! YOU GUYS THINK IT'S CUTE?! '''Yazzy: '''I ...... '''Scottie: '''Yeah cute. '''Ash: '''And I said they were an OTP? All she does is complain about being here. '''Tori: '''At least your ass ain't dealing with basic ass Ari. '''Ari: '''FANCY ............. '''Tori: '''BRUH. ''(Ash rolls her eyes) '''Sarah: I swear if you 2 are doing a round 2........... 'Nick2: '''Ok. Squirrel in my face. '''Rob: '''Kaylin, I'm sorry but we cannot keep the squirrel in the house. '''Kaylin: '''But the squirrel will behave. ''(Nick comes down the stairs) 'Nick: '''Why is there a squirrel here? '''Xavier: '''It's cute. '''Matt: '''Ok I'm going down to the basement now. '''Dani: '''I'll watch Brandon then. '''Cam: '''Kieran. ''(Kieran is lured by Cam to the bedroom where they start kissing. Ash decides to make a move on Scottie) 'Ash: '''So Scott. Been a while since Matt's been in that basement huh? '''Scottie: '''Uhhh '''Yazzy: '''Scottie? ''(Scottie smirks as he goes over to kiss Yazzy. Ash glares. Then everyone jumps at the sound of screaming. Everyone excluding Dani and Brandon go down there and find Matt's head turned around) '''Annie: '''Oh good god. Category:Blog posts